


Sunrise, Sunset

by Alabaster86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/pseuds/Alabaster86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko loves the morning while Mai loves the night....yes, there are sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise, Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrivateFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivateFire/gifts).



**Sunrise, Sunset**

 

It seemed to Mai that their lives revolved around the sun; that was a byproduct of living with a firebender, and not just _any_ firebender, a master.

The morning was Zuko’s time. He awakened, no matter how tired, no matter if he was ill, when the sun began its ascent in the sky. He got up from the bed, stretched his body and strode to the window, already fully awake and alert. Pushing back the curtains, thick and scarlet and velvet, he stood, bathed in sun, the beginnings of a smile making his lips twitch.

Mai watched from the bed through half opened eyes. The sunlight hurt them and all she really wanted was to snuggle down into the mound of pillows, the sheets wrapped around her curled up frame and sleep for another few hours. But she couldn’t quite rip her gaze away from Zuko, almost glowing, so beautiful, the fire within almost visible beneath his pale skin, orange and yellow and red seeming to course through his body.  And he was naked too, his manhood proudly erect.  The morning and the sun aroused everything in Zuko.

He turned to face Mai, his expression a question, and as on most mornings, she nodded her agreement. Grinning now, the Fire Lord strode toward the bed, purposeful, lustful, no hint of his insecurities, completely at ease.

Mai rolled over onto her back and opened herself up to her husband, her lover, her friend. He eased into her, kissing her lips, her throat, her breasts, not thrusting yet, just enjoying her heat. Mai ran her hands along his arms, relishing the feel of Zuko beneath her fingers. She lowered her hands, pressing them to his bottom, encouraging him to begin, her own arousal heightening.

Letting go of any restraint, Zuko rammed into her, over and over and over, his entire body heating up, a jumble of nonsensical words spilling from his lips, punctuated by ‘Mai!’ Teeth grazed her shoulders, bit down on the soft flesh of her breasts. Lips sucked on her collarbone, leaving dark red marks. 

Wrapping her legs about his back, Mai began her own series of incoherent ramblings. With surprising strength, she pulled his body down close again, wrapping her hands up in his hair, kissing his lips with an almost savage fury. She peaked first and shuddered her release, breathing into Zuko’s mouth, warm, moist breath.

When Zuko came, his entire body shook with the force of it.  He pulled out slowly and his face transformed. Gone was the expression of carnal desire, fierce need and want. In its place a look of soft tenderness and unwavering love.  Zuko kissed her forehead and covered Mai back up.

“Sleep some more. I’ll train out on the balcony for a bit and then we can have breakfast.”

Mai did not argue. Her body craved more sleep. She turned away from the sun and closed her eyes and within minutes sunk back down into a dreamless oblivion.

~~~~0000~~~~

Summer evenings in the Fire Nation seemed to go on and on, delightful expanses of time. Mai felt most alive when the sun began its downward journey, leaving the air cooler, denser, with a promise of mystery and intrigue and a silky touch against her skin.

The strain of the day sat plainly on Zuko’s face. He was exhausted and rubbed at his eyes, giving the bed and its promise of sleep, longing glances.

“Come on; a walk out in the garden will do you good.”

Mai held her hand out for Zuko. Giving in, he took it, following his wife’s lead. She chose the most out of the way path, one that wound itself about the garden’s furthest reaches, where trees clustered together in dense groups and the flower beds had a wild, unkempt air.

“I’m tired, Mai.”

“I know,” she answered, giving his hand a squeeze. “You’ll feel better soon. I promise.”

Zuko hadn’t the energy to question her. When she stopped in front of a dilapidated gazebo, he sat on its bottom step and let his eyes droop. He was almost asleep when he felt Mai’s lips against his, a barely there touch that hinted at much more.

“Poor Zuko,” she crooned.

Long fingers stroked his cheek, pulling his face towards hers.  She whispered in his ear, her words tickling the tender spot just behind. Zuko felt some of the exhaustion drop away, as if Mai’s whisper was a magic elixir.

“Come up here.”  She guided him up the steps and onto the gazebo floor. “Stretch out.”

Zuko stretched. He stared at the gazebo’s ceiling; peeling paint and weathered wood. Casting his gaze outwards, he saw the sky, deep blackish blue, a band of grey clouds hiding part of the moon, stars in abundance, brilliant pricks of light. He couldn’t help but admire its beauty.

While the heavens occupied his attention, Mai stroked the bulge in Zuko’s simple pants, her movements careful at first, gauging her husband’s response. As she’d hoped, as she’d expected, he began to move his hips, thrusting himself up into Mai’s hand.  She smirked and increased the pressure, using her free hand to tug at his pants, dragging them downward, exposing the firm flesh. Zuko was hers for the taking, and Mai took.

Using her mouth next, she licked his shaft, savoring the taste, lingering at its head. She was aflame with want and her own sex tingled with delicious agony.  Tired of the buildup, wanting it now, Mai adjusted her own clothing and straddled Zuko, sighing as his entire length slid into her.

As she looked down at her lover, Mai saw the weariness fade, replaced by ecstasy and then loose limbed relaxation.  That’s all she had wanted, really, to make Zuko feel better, to lessen the tension he felt.  If she derived her own pleasure, well, that was a bonus.

“How do you feel now?” Mai lay nestled up against Zuko’s side, one arm across his chest.

“Mmmm, so good,” was all Zuko could manage.

“I’ll take that.”

They remained like that for a bit, not talking, but communicating anyway, before heading back to the palace and the joy of sweet sleep.

 


End file.
